hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
VIP+
VIP+ is the second donator rank in the Hypixel Network, purchasable on the Server Store. It comes after VIP, and before MVP. Global Perks *The VIP+ Tag *The ability to create guilds *Access to all VIP abilities. *The Wild Ocelot pet. Have a cute little Ocelot follow around you! (Cost: Free) *The Horse disguise. Disguise as a horse for 5 straight minutes. (Cost: Free) [[Warlords|'Warlords']]' Cosmetics' *The Greater Mage Helmet Skin. Changes your helmet for the Mage Class. (Cost: Class Level 35) *The Greater Warrior Helmet Skin. Changes your helmet for the Warrior Class. (Cost: Class Level 35) *The Greater Paladin Helmet Skin. Changes your helmet for the Paladin Class. (Cost: Class Level 35) [[Cops and Crims|'Cops and Crims']]' Cosmetics' * The Combat Shovel Knife. * The "Too easy" Taunt. * The "Pop Arount" Taunt, * The "MVP" Taunt. * The "Let's Rush" Callout. * The "Thanks" Callout. * The "Saving my Money" Callout. * The "Stack Up" Callout. * The "Rodger That" Callout. * The''' "Cover Me"' Callout. * The '"Going to A"' Callout. * The '"Going to B"' Callout. * The '"Take Other Side"' Callout. * The '"Need a weapon"' Callout. 'Blitz Survival Games Cosmetics''' * The Chicken Dance taunt. This spawns two chickens which float around you. * The Pig Dance taunt. This spawns two pigs which run around you. * The Sheep Parade taunt. This spawns three randomly coloured sheep which walk around you. * The Bat Dude taunt. This spawns four bats which fly around you. * The Wolf Pack taunt. This spawns two tamed wolves which sit in front of you. * The Rainbow Particle Aura. This drops randomly coloured wool from you. * The Slime Particle Aura. This drops slime particles from you. * The Redstone Dust Particle Aura. This drops redstone dust particles from you. * The Lava Particle Aura. This drops lava drips from you. * The Mycelium Trail. This changes random blocks in a 5x5 radius into mycelium. * The Netherrack Trail. This changes random blocks in a 5x5 radius into netherrack. * The Red Tron Trail. This changes random blocks in a 5x5 radius into red glass. * The Blue Tron Trail. This changes random blocks in a 5x5 radius into blue glass. * The Green Tron Trail. This changes random blocks in a 5x5 radius into green glass. * The Player Firework Dance. This shoots random fireworks, while your name becomes displayed in fireworks above the map. * The Blazing Speed Dance. This gives you speed 3 and leaves a trail of fire behind you. [[VampireZ|'VampireZ']]' Cosmetics' * This rank has no cosmetic perks for this game. [[Arcade Games|'Arcade Games']]' Cosmetics' * The Golf Club knife skin in The Blocking Dead. This is an iron axe. * The Cricket Bat knife skin in The Blocking Dead. This is a wooden sword. * The Mob Head head skin. This changes your head to the head of a random mob, be it a hostile mob or a friendly one. * The Blue Projectile Trail in Ender Spleef. This adds a blue trail to your snowballs. * The Green Projectile Trail in Ender Spleef. This adds a green trail to your snowballs. * The Sheep Disguise in Throw Out. This makes you appear as a sheep to other players. [[Quakecraft|'Quakecraft']]' Cosmetics' Note : a hat is a block that will appear instead of your head. For example, a dirt hat would place a dirt block on your shoulders and remove your current head. * The Bouncy Hat * The Engineering '''Hat * The '''Classy Hat * The Jeepers Creepers '''Hat * The '''Walking Dead Hat * The Majestic Hat * The Miner Hat * The Fashionista Kit * The Snow Kit * The Slime Kit * The Space Kit * The Wither '''Kill Sound * The '''Dragon Growl Kill Sound * The Ghast Death Kill Sound * The''' Grey''' Laser * The Emerald Laser * The Pink '''Laser * The '''Pumpkin Muzzle * The Command Block '''Muzzle * The '''Sponge Muzzle * The Emerald Muzzle [[Mega Walls|'Mega Walls']]' Cosmetics' * The Golem Mutation. After activating your ability while playing the Golem class, you appear to other players as a golem for 5 seconds.'' (Cost: 1,000 coins)'' * The Blaze Mutation. After activating your ability while playing the Blaze class, you appear to other players as a blaze for 5 seconds. (Cost: 1,000 coins) * The Pigman Mutation. After activating your ability while playing the Pigman class, you appear to other players as a pigman for 5 seconds. (Cost: 1,000 coins) * The Diamond Punch. While playing the Golem class, diamond blocks appear instead of iron blocks after you activate your ability. * The Burning Love. While playing the Blaze class, heart particles form a whirlpool with you as its center after you activate your ability. [[TNT Games|'TNT Games']]' Cosmetics' Note : you can use /hat to select your hat while in a game or in a lobby. * The Redstone Particle Pack. * The Happy Particle Pack. * The Portal Particle Pack. *"Baker's Hat". This is a cake hat. (Cost: 1,200 coins) *"Luminous Hat". This is a glowstone hat. (Cost: 1,200 coins) *"Golddigger Hat". This is a golden block hat. (Cost: 1,500 coins) *"Banker's Draught Hat". This is a cactus hat. (Cost: 1,500 coins) *"Over The Rainbow Hat". This is a sponge hat. (Cost: 2,000 coins) *"Frying Pan Hat". This is an iron helmet. (Cost: 2,000 coins) *"Spaceman Helmet Hat". This is a glass hat. (Cost: 2,000 coins) Turbo Kart Racers Cosmetics * The Lime Casque Helmet * The Orange Casque Helmet * The Blueberry Casque Helmet * The Void Offroader Helmet * The Fields Offroader Helmet * The River Offroader '''Helmet * The '''Sphax-Corp Suit * The Tricycle Horn * The Road Driver Horn Build Battle Cosmetics * Luminous Hat - (Hat) * Bakers Hat - (Hat) * Golddigger Hat - (Hat) * Banker's Draught Hat - (Hat) * Over the Rainbow Hat - (Hat) * Frying Pan Hat - (Hat) * Spaceman Helmet - (Hat) Games that do not have rank-based cosmetics: * Duels * Bedwars * Murder Mystery * SkyClash * Speed UHC * Crazy Walls * Smash Heros * Skywars * Arena Brawl * UHC Championship * Paintball * The Walls Pre-EULA Perks 3x Coin Mastery without Level 50 Category:Ranks Category:Donator Rank Category:Work in Progress